usscantabrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Athelstan
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia = | spouse(s) = Daniel Radke (ex) | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Charlie Weber | image2 = | caption2 = | first = The Tzenkethi Incident | last = An Innocent Time }} Jason Athelstan was the assistant chief engineer of the when it disappeared in 2371. History Starfleet history In 2364, Jason Athelstan served aboard the as an engineering officer. When the Saratoga rescued the survivors, he met Daniel Radke. Athelstan followed Radke during his shifts in career, serving aboard ships like the , , and . In early 2367, he and Radke served on Earth and helped keep the peace on Chicago's streets during the confrontation between the Borg cube and the in the planet's orbit. Hours after the cube's self-destruction, Athelstan and Radke joined the rescue team aboard the , under Anne Lansing's command, to help find survivors from the Battle of Wolf 359, including being a part of the away team to rescue a few survivors aboard the , using his engineering expertise to use a fire suppression system to provide a stable forcefield over a ruptured EPS conduit, allowing the team's escape. After repairs on the Prospect were complete mid year, Athelstan transferred aboard with Radke as an engineer. He participated as part of the engineering away team led by Hahn Jun-Seok to Goffan IV to fine-tune sensors to detect molocine. During that same year, he warned Radke, to be careful aboard the Artemis. After Radke's ordeal at the hands of the M'Tar, transformed into the Liaison, Athelstan pleaded with Prospect chief medical officer Justin O'Donovan to let him see Radke, which the doctor finally did. He stayed by Radke's side in Sickbay, assuring him everything would be okay and that he was there for him. In 2371, Athelstan was offered the assistant chief engineer position aboard the USS Rutherford: an opportunity too good to miss. He left the Prospect-A that same year. Later that year, the USS Rutherford went missing. The Prospect-A was sent to investigate and found the Rutherford but no crew, dead or alive. Starfleet assumed wherever the crew went, Jason Athelstan went with them (as no evidence to the contrary existed). Personal relationships Relationships Daniel Radke Jason Athelstan met Daniel Radke when the former was stationed aboard the USS Saratoga. The Saratoga rescued the Artemis survivors in 2364. Radke and Athelstan undertook a long-term relationship, being together for seven years. During that time, they lived in Chicago on Earth, aboard the , , and . In late 2366 and early 2367, upon learning about the Borg threat while in Chicago on Earth, Athelstan and Radke cuddled on the couch one night while watching FNN reports about the Battle of Wolf 359 and Captain Jean-Luc Picard's transformation into Locutus. They also patrolled the streets together, and made a pact if one was assimilated by the Borg, the other would euthanize him. After the Borg threat passed, they both went aboard the to help rescue survivors of the Battle of Wolf 359. He comforted Radke after the M'Tar transformed the latter into the Liaison, disfiguring him and emotionally scarring him. Athelstan stayed by his side in Sickbay after the Prospect recovered Radke. Athelstan followed Radke on various postings as Radke held the higher rank; however, in 2371, when an opportunity for promotion came for Athelstan, instead of discussing the opportunity with Radke, he broke off the relationship instead, and left. Jason's disappearance and presumed death aboard the Rutherford distressed Radke a great deal. ; Category:Humans Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Special Operations personnel Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:USS Worsaae (NCC-1821) personnel Category:Star Trek: Shabonee characters Category:USS Shabonee (NCC-19923) personnel Category:USS Shabonee (NCC-64332) personnel